Auld Lang Syne
by Leonessa Ivanovna
Summary: Auld Lang Syne directly translates to Old Long Time in Old Scottish. To me, it sounds like a longing for home, which I find appropriate for this piece.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Alex Rider characters. Any mentioned that appear at any time in this story are the property of A.H. Any others are of my own making; and if there are any references outside of A.R series that are real, such as places or people, it is not intentional.

* * *

Jack cradled the phone between her shoulder and head. she stirred her coffee vigorously as she listened.

"And it's all arranged. Three weeks, Jack! It'll be fine. And Fed is on leave, so it will be like a family reunion!"

Jack smiled. "Fine Mom. I'll be there. Let me pack and catch the flight."

She hung up, humming and spinning around. True, she had seen her parents, but now she could bring Alex, and Fed would be there!

"Why are you so happy?"

Jack squeaked in surprise and almost dropped her coffee. The spinning didn't help her balance either.

She set down her cup and looked at the boy in front of her. Alex looked back.

It was three weeks after the "Kenya Incident", as the TV hosts dubbed it. To Jack, it was three days of panic. But now Alex was home again. She grinned.

"We're going to Washington!"

"When?"

"Tonight!"

Alex shook his head. Jack remembered when his hair would have flopped in his eyes, but the hospital had given him a military style buzz-cut. Jack didn't like it, but when she had complained, Alex replied he liked it better then his captor's barber skills. She had to agree.

"So...Why didn't you mention it?"

"I didn't want to jinx the trip!" She replied hotly.

Alex look like he wanted to laugh."'Jinx the tip' Jack? What does that mean?"

"I didn't want MI6 picking you up, if they heard about it."

She expected Alex to reply, but he just nodded.

"Come on Alex! We're going to Washington! You've never been to the US!"

"I've been to Colorado."[1]

"But not to DC. It's so much fun! The Mall, the museums, the monumental gardens, Langley..."

Alex frowned. "No."

Jack was shocked. Then she was furious. "'No' what Alex! This is my family you're talking about! Do you care about anything anymore?"

Alex looked down. "Jack, I was trying to make a joke. I'm sorry."[2]

Jack felt awful. "Oh. Ok. Next time, just..warn me or something..."

Alex half smiled at her. "Sure."

* * *

The Bowning 747 lept off the runway, thundering into the air. Night caused the ocean to seem as dark as ink. Jack looked over at the seat next to her. Alex was resting his head on the window. Jack started to drift off when she heard a whisper.

_"Passengers, please buckle your seat-belts. We are now..."_

_

* * *

_

**[1] Chirstmas a Gunpoint, written by AH**

**[2]**** Did anyone else get this? La****ngley...hehe!**

**Well hoping you like this idea. Not sure how long this one will be. TBD was supposed to be ten chappies. Look how big it's grown!**


	2. Airport

Disclaimer: I do not own any Alex Rider characters. Any mentioned that appear at any time in this story are the property of A.H. Any others are of my own making; and if there are any references outside of A.R series that are real, such as places or people, it is not intentional.

* * *

Jack looked at Alex, who was sitting across from her. They were at her parents house. Stephine and Bryan had left to pick up Ferd, and they had the place to themselves. The bright yellow wall-paper and cream tiles were marred by the pick up at the airport.

She smiled at him. "It's no you're fault. They love you."

"But I came across as cold and...uncaring." Alex sighed. "I'm sorry."

Jack shook her head. "You did fine! They knew you would be nervous."

Alex glared at her. "I wasn't nervous..."

"Yes you were." Jack laughed.

"I didn't finish. I wasn't nervous. I felt trapped enough to need get out of there. By any means necessary."

Jack glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"No."

"Good. You'll love Fred."

"I'm sure."

Jack sighed. The airport pickup was uncomfortable...to say the least.

* * *

Mr. Starbright had agreed to pick them up. Apparently Mrs. Starbright had a hair appointment, but would be waiting for them at the home.

Alex had trouble calling it _home_.

Mr. Starbright hugged Jack. Alex saw him wipe away some tears. He was surprised, and slightly amused. A Air Force pilot? But it was different.

There was a big difference from dropping a bomb or missile thousands of kilometers away; and shooting someone in the face.

Then the man turned to him.

This was the kind of man Alex assumed worked somewhere in the government. He may have lost his from from lack of discipline, and his hair may have begun to show signs of age, but Alex knew this was a man to be respected. Alex saw it in all soldiers. The steely look in the eye that did not say "I'm better than you."

It said "I have fought for this position. I will shied blood, mine and others, to protect and serve."

"Hello."

"Hello Mr. Starbright."

Alex extended his hand to shake. Mr. Starbright waved it away.

"No need for that son. Call me Bryce."

Alex felt surprised at being addressed as _son_. He was sure he had never been addressed in that manner.

"Alright."

Alex grabbed his lone carry-on bag.

Bryce looked surprised.

"That's all?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, sir. But I'd like to request a B22."

"What for?"

"Transporting Jack's luggage."

Jack pretended to look angry, but she smile ruined that plan.

"You a polite young man, Alex. But you need to loosen up."

Alex nodded. But he knew if he loosened up, he would die. He had never been to this airport, and that made his all the more wary.

They collected Jack's luggage and moved quickly from baggage claim.

"You stole my bag!" The shout echoed through the large room.

Everyone froze.

_Why the hell does everyone stop! You need to react !_Alex scanned for the thief. It was a young girl, a little older than Jack, shoved the immobilised out of the way. A hand reached out, but only succeeded in ripping a handle off the bag.

She raced by, feet pounding on the tile. Alex stuck out his foot.

The girl went sprawling, spilling the bag's contents over the floor. She was quickly apprehended.

She turned around, glaring at Jack. "You tripped me!"

"No." Jack looked angry.

The girl struggled against her captors. The police held tightly. "You ruined everything! We lost it!" She was screaming. The girl looked like she was about to cry. Her brown hair hung in her eyes. He was wearing ripped jeans, and a white shirt with a light green jacket. Alex memorised it. It could be a gang. _Of bag theves?_ But in crime, anything is possible.

"Now young lady..." Bryce stepped forward, but Alex grabbed his arm.

"Ignore her."

Bryce glared at Alex. He had crossed a line."She is yelling at my daughter!"

"And?" Alex sighed. "Honestly, what could she do? She's in police custody. Jack safe. The kid doesn't matter."

"Fine." The pilot threw Alex's arm off. "Let's go."

He marched off, leaving Jack scrambling. All the passengers had gone back to what they were doing before.

_It must be nice to be normal._

Alex scanned the room as he left it. He constantly looked back for Jack.

Her father was rappily dissapperaing from sight.

Alex swore. Forget Brecon Beacons. _This_ would be two weeks of hell.


	3. Be Prepared

Disclaimer: I do not own any Alex Rider characters. Any mentioned that appear at any time in this story are the property of A.H. Any others are of my own making; and if there are any references outside of A.R series that are real, such as places or people, it is not intentional.

* * *

Alex could hear Jack and Stephanie arguing through the door. He was still seated at the kitchen table. Their voices rose higher and higher as time progressed. Alex looked dully around the doom. The yellow now, instead of bright and cheerful, seemed a fake. Stephanie was trying too hard top be perfect. Alex was worried.

He stood, reaching for the door handle. The door was wrenched open. Alex jumped back. Both women were flushed and angry. Alex looked at them for a second.

He turned to Jack.

"You ok?"

She nodded, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Stephanie glared at her.

"Use a tissue! Honestly!" She shoved one into Jack's hand.

Stephanie rounded on Alex. She smiled. Alex did not feel inclined to return one. "How would you like to meet some of our family? I know Fred is still unpacking, but I think a party would be the perfect thing!"

"It would be my pleasure." Alex said stiffly. Despite all his training, he had no idea what to do. The closest he had come to something like this was at Paul Drvin's house.

"Always the perfect gentleman!" Stephanie said. She smiled. "We just need to do a but of pick up!"

She walked off.

Alex looked at Jack.

"There's something wrong with your mother."

Jack glared at him. "You have no idea."

* * *

It seemed that Stephanie's idea of a quick 'pick up' was a complete cleaning of the house and grounds. The house by it self would have been at least a four hour ordeal, but add on the ten surrounding acres would have taken weeks. Jack and Fred tackled the house. Alex had yet to see the man. He was outside, pulling weeds from the vast garden. It reminded him of Damen Cray's. A giant collage of flowers and tress and shrubs. He pulled at another stubborn plant. Alex had been at it for hours now. He was covered in dirt and sweat. He must have seemed a mess. The sun was hot, beating down on his back. Alex waved away a fly. He looked toward the house, across the huge expanse of grass. The hose shimmered, white and bright in the heat. Alex blinked. He felt light headed and dizzy. he felt the plant fall from his hand. He was staring at a dam, the hot African sun bring his arms and neck. The path stretched on, and Alex could _feel_ the weight of the bomb on his back. The straps of the pack dung into his shoulders. He was breathing hard. They were after him.

There was a crunch of gravel as a car pulled up the winding drive. Alex was pulled from his thoughts. He snapped his head around, seeing the car approaching. For a second he panicked. He run towards the house. Alex heard the car gaining speed. He pushed harder. Wrapping his hands around the pointed he scaled the wrought iron fence. He landed on his feet, the shock traveling through his knees, to his hips. Alex stumbled slightly.

He slammed into the door. Once he was in the house, he slowed. The familiar walls and floor helped calm him. Alex walked quickly to the bathroom. He yanked the door shut behind him.

Water filled the sink, and Alex splashed his face. His breathing slowed. He looked at his reflection. There was no panic, no fear. He looked calm. Alex felt anything but. He splashed his face again.

Jack banged on the door.

"Alex! Are you alright?"

"'m fine!"

He heard her retreating foot steps.

Once she was gone he head upstairs. He had work to do

* * *

Alex shoved the last of his belongs in the bag. It was half full, easy to carry. He hefted it onto his shoulder. Light enough.

Alex jammed the abg under his bed. He couldhear the sound of a large group down stairs.

He ran a hand through his hair. The room looked bare. He hadn't put anything up, despite Stephanie begging him. It seemed that was a good idea now.

He would be sharing the room with a few people now.

"The less space the better." Stephanie had told him when he started upstairs to clear out.

Alex sut the door firmly behind him and headed down.

It was time to meet the family.


	4. Gala

Chapter Two. More comments please...It's still Leo!

* * *

The small gathering, as Steph had dubbed it, was a full out gala. Alex wore nondescript clothing, a plain polo shirt and nice dark slacks. Jack had changed into a summer dress. Fred had invited a few co-workers, who were mingling outside. Alex, despite the large amount of time he had been at the house had yet to meet Jack's elusive brother. It slightly irritated him. The Air Force man was talking to a few older men, sharing war stories.

"Come over here Alex!" He called. "I was just telling them about Jack's lucky trip to the airport this morning. What did you think."

"She was very brave."

"That's right. What would you have done?"

_Catch the runner, force them on the floor, start basic interrogation until backup arrives..._ Alex shrugged. "Well, I froze today. I didn't know what to do."

Bryan clapped him on the back. Alex tried not to flinch. "You'd make a great pilot."

Alex responding without thinking. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Bryan looked concerned.

One of his buddies shoved in. "You can never tell with the Brits, almost as bad as the French. Yellow bellies all."

Alex lost all formalities. "Excuse me? I believe I misheard you. After all, during World War I and II, did Europe fight for four or five years until the Americans strolled in the last year? Did France not lose thousands of civilians and bury millions of boys in their fields?" He was face to face with the man. Alex could smell liquoron his breath.

He turn on his heel. "I'm going outside."

Alex spotted Jack, and waved. She beckoned him over, and introduced him to Fred. He was much taller than her, with the same shock of red hair and bubbly personally. "Nice to meet you Alex."

"Same." Alex stiffly shook his hand. "Were do you work."

Fred grinned. "I shouldn't tell, but because your family and all... I work at Langley."

Alex windned his eye, the perfect picture of shock and awe. "Wow. Do you work on a lot of top secret stuff?"

"No." Fred shook his head. "I'd love to go into Spec Ops." He made a gun out of his fingers. With a horrible British accent he drawled, "I'm Bond. James Bond."

Alex blinked. "I'm sure you are. But you left your six pack at the office."

The siblings stared at him. Fred opened and closed his mouth. "Uhhh?"

"Sorry." Jack handed Fred some water. "Alex has an odd..." she glared at him "sense of humour. Right?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yes. I do."

A large truck barreled it's way through the lawn. A young man jumped out the back. "I have 'em. Get 'em before their gone!"

Jack looked confused. "What?"

Alex had seen they were unloading weapons. Lots of them. He felt his gut clench...

Fred shouted. "Who's ready for paint ball?"

He started to pass out the gear first. "There will be a safely check!" He called. "No gear, no play. Keep it out of doors or on the bottom level of the house."

Soon they were out of equipment. Fred had saved some for Jack. "Sorry, all i could get as a handgun." He had a machene gun type slung over his back. She trunedit down. "I'm going to catch up with Beth! Let Alex go." Before she left, she pulled him tom the side. "Give them hell."

Alex mock saluted. "Yesma'am!"

Jack ruffled his hair and went inside.

* * *

The teams had been selected, but Alex was excluded. The leader of his team had singled him out. "Don't get in the way."

Alex had nodded in responce. The horn sounded far off. There was the brief moment of panic, withrandom shooting and tramping. Alex made a beeline for the house. He entered with Bryan and his Air Force buddies. They ignored him. Stomping could be heard throughout the house. Alex settled himself in one of the chairswith a nice view of the door way. A member from one other teams stuck their head in. Their faceguard was soddenly covered in paint. They staggered out, Alex watching coldly. By the third time, the teams had begun to notice. So had the occupants of the room. Bryan had marched over.

"What are you playing at?"

"Eliminating the target."

Bryan snorted. "If you keep this up, they'll figure it out."

Alex nodded. That was the plan.

Soon a small group, five people stormed the room. Alex sat in his chair. "Hello boys."

They looked at him.

"On your feet." One growled.

Alex complied.

"Middle of the floor."

Alex walked to the centre of the room, dropping to his knees, hands behind his head.

Three circled him, two others acting as guards. Classic military behaviour. Alex wasn't classic military behaviour though.

They pated him down. He didn't movie. Alex knew if he kept kneeling on the gun, it would break. Time to make his move.

He picked who he thought was the most likely to be the leader, and shot them in the back of the head. he took two others town before he was subdued.

It was very painful.

Alex glaredat them both.


	5. Bang

_A random chappie_

* * *

It was not often you went to a party that got broken up by the CIA. Joe Bryne himself had come.

The position Alex had been forced into was uncomfortable, to say the least. A commotion was heard at the front of the house, but Alex hadn't been released. He wanted to know what was going on.

Alex could see the man surprise when he saw Alex under guard.

"I hope you haven't lost your touch," Bryne had commented.

Alex snorted. "No as much as you've lost yours. How many did you take? Twenty?"

And one of the guards cuffed Alex over the head.

"Watch it!" Bryne snapped. The room was quiet. "Let him up."

Ale slowly got to his feet. "Thanks."

Bryne smiled. "You need some pain killers?"

Alex waived him off. "I'm fine."

Jack rushed into the room, followed by her mother and Jeff. Mrs. Starbright was furious. Her face was red and she seemed to have been crying. She marched right up to Bryne and began to yell.

"Who do you think you are, crashing my party like this? I could have you arrested! I want you to leave my house right now!"

Jeff held up his hand. "Mom, stop."

Mrs. Starbright sniffed, then pouted.

"This is my boss, Mr. Bryne."

Suddenly Mrs. Starbright was all charm. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Bryne did not take the offered hand.

He looked at Jack instead, and offered his hand. "Joe Bryne. I work with the CIA."

Jack crossed her arms. "Hell, no."

Alex grinned.

"You don't know what I'm going to say." Brine pressed.

"I don't care Mr. FBI. The answer is no."

Alex chucked. "Jack he's CIA. He's the _head_ of the CIA."

Jack shrugged. "Sorry, I spend way too much time with bankers."

Alex winced.

Bryne sighed. "Please, just hear me out. This involves…"

Alex coughed quietly.

The adults looked at him.

"Perhaps somewhere quieter?"

* * *

Yes, complete crap. I was bored, and have a writers block on HIVZ and TBC. So sue me...

On the other hand... Suggestions? HIVZ and TBC suggestions would be bloody fantastic!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello All,

This is Leonessa Ivanovna. I'm sorry for such a long siclence.

In all honesty, I'd forgotten about this site, and all the work I had left unfinished.

I'm letting you know now I plan on finishing every story.

This is the order of completion:

HIVZ August 2013

Auld Lang Syne October 2013

Planetside January 2014

TBC April 2014

Any questions of comments?

Please PM me.

If you're still reading, thank you.

Leo


End file.
